Long Days, Longer Nights
by kattykookie
Summary: Your life at university was perfect, that was until fate seemed to have it out for you. Liking someone sucks, especially when that someone is way out of your league. An AU where the reader is a student that gets involved with a groups of boys that have transferred to her university to turn her life upside down. BTS AU Kim Namjoon x Reader x Min Yoongi Rated M


Chapter 1: Pretty Boys and Pretty Flowers

A few years ago, you would have never believed that a guy would take interest in you of all people, but fate plays out in weird ways.

Being a person that doesn't particularly stand out in a crowd, most people you know don't even seem to take a second look at you once they see you so getting a job at your university's library seemed to be a good way to make money and go unnoticed. The pay was good and when the librarian didn't have any work for you it was the perfect time to catch up on work without the distractions of your roommate.

You were content with your life at school and everything seemed to fall into place perfectly. Your classes were too easy for you and your university had the best cafe down the street that had become your safe haven when you needed to sit down and relax with a nice cup of coffee. Nothing was going to ruin university for you.

You were dead wrong.

* * *

After getting back from winter break, the campus seemed different. Way to cheerful considering everyone had just gotten back from a month break to once again be swept into a frenzy of assignments and late night study sessions.

Before you could even get back into your dorm you could hear the whispers and giggling of girls as they spilled the latest gossip that had taken the campus by storm.

"Oh my god! Did you see them?!"

"Like I wonder if they are single."

"Do you think I might have a chance with one of them?!"

Not one for gossip or unnecessary rumors, you made your way up the stairs to your shared dorm room. Before you could even open the door to the room your roommate literally almost tackled you to the floor.

"Holy fuck!" You scream as you try and catch yourself on the door frame to not drop your computer and other belongs.

"(Y/N)! You will not believe what has happened!" Erin seemed to always scream your name whenever she wanted to tell you something she deemed newsworthy.

Grabbing your arm and slinging some of your stuff over her shoulder she led you into the room and pushed you onto her bed to have another one of her long awaited gossip sessions.

"What is it this time Erin? I'm so tired and I just want to relax before we have to start classes Monday morning." you say as you pull your legs into a sitting position because you know you won't get out of this unless you humor for just a few minutes.

"I know! I know! But have you heard about the new transfer students?!"

So that's what has the entire campus so lively.

You look up at Erin with disinterest, "I didn't know and I honestly don't care about the new transfer students."

She seems a little hurt by your tone and you felt a bit bad about it, but she bounces back immediately.

"Oh (Y/N)! You sweet innocent little girl! You have not- and I mean- have not even seen how drop dead gorgeous these boys are!" Before you have a chance to get up yourself Erin is pulling you and slipping on a pair of shoes as she runs out of the door.

"H-Hey what in the world has gotten into you and where are you taking me?!"

Erin literally has a vice grip on your arm and she is determined to not let you get away before she finishes what she was planning.

"Come on (Y/N)! I haven't seen you in like a month, and before classes start and you have to work every night, I want to spend as much time with you as I can. Now get that frown off your face! I want you to see these boys!" before you could protest any further, you were sprinting down the stairs (more like being dragged).

As you both walked around campus people were still talking about the 'guys so gorgeous they put all the other boys at this university to shame.' Everyone seemed to be smitten with these boys and you could care less about them because everything that was important to you had nothing to do with them.

You groaned wanting nothing more than to be in your bed curled up with a book and a steaming cup of coffee.

"I can't believe everyone is talking about them! I can't wait for you to see them. I only caught a glimpse of them and just that was enough for me to fall in love with them."

Erin is all over herself.

You scoff.

"What could be so great about a group of boys that the whole university is talking about them?" you say as you both are walking down a path behind the university's art building.

"Honestly (Y/N)! Are you even human?! You know it wouldn't be bad for you to get a boyfriend." at that you cringe.

"Okay first of all, I am most definitely human and second, I'm not interested in dating anyone right not because I rather spend my time focusing on work. I don't know why you can't understand my reasoning. I mean fuck-" and before you can even finish getting out all your pent up anger you collide into something, or more specifically someone.

You fall to the ground and before you can even begin apologizing someone grabbed your arm and began brushing dirt from off your back and adjusting your glasses.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry I should have been looking where I was going! Are you alright? Did you hurt anything?"

Shocked by the gesture you look up at the person you had bumped into and almost forget how to breath.

The boy was handsome. So different from all the boys that you had seen at the university before. You could tell he had just recently dyed his hair because no one could have pink hair, and he had the deepest brown eyes you had ever seen.

Before you had the chance to respond Erin spoke up.

"Oh don't worry about her! She has a habit of having a bad temper and being super clumsy." You looked over to Erin and she was giving you a look that definitely meant something was up.

"Ah, well I do hope you are okay," he said looking you dead in the eyes as he was hinting at asking for your name.

Once you finally realize he was asking for your name, your cheeks flush and you stammer out, "Ah- um it's (Y/N)."

"Well it is nice to meet you (Y/N). My name Namjoon." He gave you a small smile and laugh as he let go of your arm.

You quickly looked down"I'm so sorry about running into you. I should have been looking where I was going."

"Hey I'm Erin! By the way, are you new here?! I heard some rumors going around that a group of guys transferred here." Erin quickly enterjected.

Namjoon turned his attention from you to Erin.

"Yes that's true. Me and my friends just transferred from overseas to study abroad for a few years." Namjoon looked back over at you and so you wouldn't meet his eyes you pretended to be looking at the dozens of flowers that lined the pathway around the building.

"I feel really bad for causing you to fall, so would it be alright if I treated you both to some coffee? I saw a cafe down the street from the campus."

As soon has the words left Namjoon's mouth Erin was all over the opportunity to spend some more time with the handsome transfer student.

"Ah of course we would love to! (Y/N) goes to that place all the time to read and study." Namjoon seemed to brighten up at those words.

"Really? That's awesome (Y/N)! Cafes are the best places to read. Maybe sometime during the semester we could hangout to do work and talk a bit." he said as he and Erin began walking in the direction of the cafe.

You were frozen in place. Hang out? Talk? No boy had ever been interested in talking to you, let alone be seen in public with you. Was he messing with you? Trying to see how many girls like you he could make fun of to his friends.

A thousand different scenarios were running through your head and you almost didn't hear Erin calling your name.

"Ah sorry. I actually need to go the library and talk to my boss about my schedule for the semester. You guys go on ahead." After the words left your mouth you bolted in the direction of the library, not looking back as Erin shouted your name.

It had to be a joke, and besides he was only asking you guys to coffee because he felt bad and didn't want to seem like a bad person. Maybe he also asked because he liked Erin and wanted to get to know her better. Yeah that has to be it. Why would anyone like you? You wear leggings and sweaters everyday, your hair is always in a messy bun, and your thick rimmed glasses took up half of your face. There was no way he wanted to hang out with a girl like you.

You didn't even notice you had already reached the library before your lungs started to burn from the fast pace you had been running at.

"Ah this is bullshit." you say to yourself.

You hoped you would never see the boy again and finish out the rest of your university life in peace and quiet. In an attempt to catch your breath you sat down on the library steps heavily with a large sigh. As soon as you got comfortable you felt a tap on your shoulder.

Looking up you saw, for the second time that day, another breathtaking boy that took away the breath you had already lost. He was cute, but nothing compared to Namjoon- no, no, no. What are you thinking about.

"Ah excuse me?" the boy tapped your shoulder again.

"Um I'm sorry. Is there anything I can help you with?" Why did you have to be so awkward.

He gave you a smile that reached his eyes, almost as if he knew it made him look good. "I was wondering where the art building was. This is my first time on campus and I am already lost."

You gave a small smile back and pointed him in the direction of the building. As he began walking off he turned back around towards you.

"By the way my name is Jimin. What's yours?" he said as he gave you another sweet smile.

"It's (Y/N)."

"Well (Y/N), thanks again for the help and hopefully I'll see you around campus." He waved and turned on his heel in the direction of the art building.

As soon as he was out of sight you sat back down on the steps. You knew everyone was making a big fuss about these transfer students and you wanted to seem uninterested, but now you just had to see the rest of the guys. Not because you wanted to, but because you were just curious.

After sitting on the steps for a while you get a call from Erin. As soon as you pick it up she is screaming into the phone telling you to head back to the dorm, and fast.

Groaning you stand up and stomp your way back to the dorm room.

"I just want one day to lay in bed and do nothing. Is that so much to fucking ask?" you quietly yell to yourself as a few people look your way.

Great now people are going to think you are crazy. It doesn't matter at this point anyway because you are most definitely the laughing stalk of the entire school.

Halfway to the dorm you come across a huge group of girls surrounding a few boys that were facing away from you. Uninterested in getting into anymore mess today, you avoided the large crowd and go around the long way the dorms.

Walking into the dorm for the second time that day it was oddly quiet except the few shouts you heard from some of the male athletes in the large common area. Thoughts of transferring to a different university started to cross your mind as you made your way up to your room, awaiting whatever it was Erin had planned.

Maybe she wanted to tell you about the awesome time she had with Namjoon and how they hit it off. You were dreading walking through the door because knowing Erin, it was going to be dramatic.

Before you could put your hand around the doorknob the door swung open and once again you were dragged into the room by your arm. Everyone must have been out to get you today because you were definitely going to be covered in bruises.

"Dammit (Y/N)! How long does it take to get from here to the library? I have been waiting for over fifteen minutes!" she basically screamed in your ear.

"God Erin! I had to take the long way around because my usual way was blocked." You pulled your arm from her vice grip and dramatically fell onto your bed.

"What is it you wanted?" you say hoping to sound uninterested even though you wanted to ask her how things went with Namjoon.

"First off thanks for running off on me and leaving me someone who clearly didn't seem interested in me! I was so embarrassed (Y/N). He was so awkward the entire time and acted like he didn't even want to hang out with me."

You cut her off.

"Wait I thought he liked you. Isn't that why he asked us to get coffee?"

Erin looked at you like you were stupid, well you are kind of dense when it came to guys showing any sort of interest in you.

"Are you serious (Y/N)?! You are so dense sometimes. I can't believe you are so smart and can't even tell when a guy is hitting on you." She had to have been wrong because no guy would ever hit on you. Like really you are just, well- you.

"Well whatever. Get ready. We are going out tonight." Erin turned around and headed to the bathroom.

Wait you were confused.

"Erin what do you mean we are going out?" you ask as you sit up on the bed.

No this can't be happening.

Erin pokes her head from the bathroom to look you as she was beginning to apply makeup to her already foundation covered face.

"We are going to a party. Namjoon felt bad about you running off so he invited us to a party his friends are throwing, so get up, take a shower, and I will do your makeup."

The words that left her mouth puzzled you to no end. He invited you to a party. Where there would be people. What was happening to your quiet university life?

"Oh and I gave him your number. He was pretty adamant to get it so he could text you to set up another time to have that coffee date."

To confirm what Erin had said it was like pure coincidence that your phone went off with the ding of a text notification.

' _You are going to be here tonight, right?_

- _Namjoon_

Well shit.


End file.
